Born in a Trunk
by Bryn Gwyrdd
Summary: Amanda finds out she has something in common with Elisa Danton and it forces Lee to confess the truth to a long-held secret about his past. Adult themes.
1. Hyde and Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own of these characters; they are the property of Shoot the Moon Enterprises and Warner Bros. Television. I acknowledge gratefully the hard work of the creators of the series who brought to life characters we like so much we can't let them go.

 **BORN IN A TRUNK**

 **Chapter 1. Hyde and Seek**

"I remember you, you know."

Nothing Elisa could have said could have startled Amanda more. She almost dropped the champagne flute Elisa had handed her the moment they'd disappeared into the hospital room, leaving Lee stranded outside.

"You what?"

"I remember you. You were Amanda West then, of course, but I still remember you. I hadn't made the connection but I recognized you the moment I saw you in the hallway just now."

Amanda sat back in the comfortable arm chair, one of a pair that Elisa had obviously had brought in for visitors and stared at her uncertainly. "Well, you have an advantage on me then. I haven't been Amanda West for a long time, and I'm sure I'd remember meeting you."

"Oh good lord, you never met me," chuckled Elisa. "I just hero-worshipped you from afar. I'm not surprised you don't remember me though; I was in two years behind you at Falls Church Middle School."

"You were what?" Amanda was stunned. "How could I not know that?"

"It doesn't exactly form a major part of my biography on the social pages," replied Elisa impishly. "For one thing, I've managed to destroy almost all the evidence of those years when I was all braces and frizzy brown hair."

"But you're Elisa Danton," stammered Amanda, still trying to wrap her head around the idea that their paths had ever crossed.

Elisa burst out laughing at that. "I wasn't then. I was just plain Ellie Hyde in those days. I didn't become Elisa Danton until after my mother remarried when I was in 16. Suddenly I went from a perfectly normal life as the daughter of the late lamented James Hyde, White House lawyer to being the stepdaughter of the most famous Virginia senator of his generation. It was just easier to take his name."

"And you remember _me_? Why would you remember _me_? That was almost 25 years ago."

"You were kind to me," shrugged Elisa. "I was shy and mousy and I had this insane orthodontic device that wrapped around my head, but you always smiled at me in the hall."

"I can't believe just smiling at someone is enough to make you remember me."

"Sometimes that's all it takes. I was so miserable when I started at that school. My dad had just died, and we'd just moved so I was the new ugly duckling at the worst possible age. But you - you were Amanda West, the most popular girl in school – everyone knew you, because you were the President of Student Council and you were so _nice_."

Amanda couldn't help laughing. "It was Grade 9 – President of the Student Council just meant I was in charge of organizing the bake sales and helping sell tickets to the band concerts."

Elisa shrugged. "Well, all I know is that I used to walk down the hallways at FC trying not to look miserable and lost, which I was, and you would always make eye contact and you would always smile." She paused and smiled at Amanda over the rim of her champagne glass. "I know it sounds crazy but it was like I had a friend, even though you didn't know me from Adam. Have you ever just met a total stranger and looked in their eyes and felt like you could trust them?"

Amanda was hard-pressed not to laugh out loud. "I have."

"Well, I was so shy then, but every day I used to take a detour on my way to class just to watch you for a minute or two." She stopped at Amanda's expression. "I know I sound like a stalker, but it wasn't really anything more than a schoolgirl crush. You were so confident and happy and I used to watch you to see if I could figure out how you did it – how you walked, how you smiled. And then I would go to class and pretend to be you and day by day, people started to believe that person was me and I started to make friends. And then one day, glory be, my braces came off, and everything in my life was better. I got a better haircut, boys – and some girls – started to pay attention, and by the time my mom married Robert Danton, I was a whole new person. By the time I finished college, my mother was ill and I had taken over all the hostess duties for my stepfather's parties. I could never have done it without those smiles from you when I was 13." Her eyes sparkled at Amanda over the edge of her glass.

"This is pretty weird," admitted Amanda. "It's hard to picture you as a shy seventh-grader when I've read about you for years in the papers and to be honest, the last couple of days, I've been hearing nothing but the gossip."

"Oh yes, I'll bet you have – it's the fallout of an interesting life. But what did Lee tell you?"

"That you were once close. That he considers you a friend. That you're really quite a sweet person under the society persona." Amanda lips twitched at Elsa's look of disbelief. "What did you think he'd say?"

"I'm not really sure what I thought. That he'd deny it all, that he'd convince you nothing happened between us or that if it had, I was just a regret from a past life."

"Lee's a very loyal person. You should know that," Amanda smiled mildly at her. She knew Elisa had tried to pick up where she and Lee had left off and been miffed at his gentle refusal. "He might have a lot of regrets in his life, but he obviously doesn't count you as one from the way he talks about you. Now I'm not going to lie and say the office gossips weren't dying to try and fill in the blanks but Lee never denied anything because I never asked."

"You didn't ask?" Elisa couldn't hide her disbelief at that thought.

"I never ask. His past isn't part of our relationship. Our partnership is built on other things."

"Your _partnership_? That's what you have with Lee?" Amanda could see Elisa's confusion as she tried to figure them out. It reminded her of the looks Francine used to give them.

 _What a useful word 'partnership' is_ Amanda thought to herself before answering. "Yes, that's what we have – we have to trust each other implicitly in our job, and for that to really work, we have to trust each other implicitly in everything else as well."

Elisa eyes narrowed as she studied Amanda's open expression. "But he's in love with you."

Amanda shrugged lightly and went with her usual distraction technique. "Does that seem likely to you? When I'm not at work, I'm a divorcée with two young sons at home and a live-in mother in the suburbs. Not really Lee's style, am I?"

"Not when you describe it that way, no." Elisa leaned forward and refilled her glass. "And I might have believed you except Billy Melrose thinks the same." She waved a hand languidly at Amanda's raised eyebrow. "Oh, he wouldn't confirm it was you but he made it clear he thought Lee was involved with someone and that he approved of it and I can't imagine him approving of anyone more than you. He's so paternal, he wouldn't want anyone but you for his boy."

Amanda leaned forward and pointed a finger at Elisa. "You've been digging for information about us?" she asked accusingly.

Elisa shrugged. "Not that I got any – spies are so annoyingly good at keeping secrets. I said I hadn't heard enough about you and I wasn't kidding. But seriously, how could I resist? The one that got away wanders back into my life and won't look twice at me – and as if that's not bad enough, now I find it's because he's in love with the other one that got away."

Even knowing what she did of Elisa's predilections, Amanda was thrown for a loop by this last statement. "The other one?

"Oh Amanda, I counted the days through the rest of middle school until I'd see you again at high school. By then, I'd figured out what I liked," she paused and flicked her gaze down at Amanda's hands now tightly grasped together on her knees and then back up to her face, "and I hoped maybe there was more to those smiles. Imagine my disappointment when my stepfather insisted I go to a private school instead."

She stopped again, eyeing Amanda before apparently coming to some kind of decision before plunging on. "You know, I'm going to leave town while they repair all the fire damage and I was thinking maybe New York, since I'll need to replace my entire wardrobe. I don't suppose I could tempt you to come with me? I'm sure we'd have…fun… getting to know each other better."

Amanda opened her mouth to respond to that and then noticed something about Elisa's expression that reminded her of Lee, back in the day, and knew she had to tread carefully. It was kind of wistful but shuttered, as if she was simultaneously hoping for something but girding herself for the inevitable rejection. Amanda's heart ached for that lonely seventh-grader who'd lost everything and rebuilt it on the friendly smile of a stranger.

"Well, I'm flattered," she began.

"But…" finished Elisa, brittle now.

"But I think you've built me up into something I'm not. I'm just someone who smiled at you."

"And then grew up to be an intelligence agent. I think you're so much more that I built you up to be, actually."

"Well, thank you for that, but I'm still not…"

"Inclined that way?" guessed Elisa, disappointed

"Inclined that way," confirmed Amanda. "It's nothing personal - I'm happy to get to know you better but not that way."

"Pity," murmured Elisa. She looked up at Amanda the, her expression suddenly one of pure mischief. "But if you ever want to re-test that theory, we could invite Lee along as well."

Amanda couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up. "I'm sure he'd like me to say yes, but no."

All of a sudden it hit her; the thought that after all the months of jokes she had just turned down Lee's best opportunity for a threesome caused Amanda to dissolve into helpless laughter. Somehow Elisa understood that it was not directed at her and started to laugh as well, laughter that became even more out of control when Lee stuck his head in the door with a concerned expression, drawn by the shrieks from both women.


	2. Too Much Sex and Violins

**Chapter 2. Too Much Sex and Violins**

It was some hours later, after dinner at the apartment that Amanda confessed how she'd knocked back that offer. Lee had finally asked what they'd been laughing at so hard and she'd told him with some trepidation, not sure how he'd react to hearing about either of Elisa's offers. She'd been confused by the expression was that went across his face; it wasn't guilt exactly or disappointment, there was definitely a flicker of laughter, but for once she wasn't sure how to read it.

"Would you would have wanted me to say yes?" she asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Noooo," he conceded, trying to hide a grin but being outed as usual by the dimples. "But you can't blame a guy for thinking about it when Elisa has such excellent taste in women. Just think about it - all those hands, in all those places at once."

"You know, you're right - I've often thought the problem with sex is the shortage of hands. I mean, what a girl really wants is two hands here" – she slid her hands up under her own shirt under his fascinated gaze – "and another two here" – as she slid one hand down and into the front of her jeans while she lightly slapped her own ass – "all at the same time."

Lee looked for a moment like he might actually have stopped breathing before he gave a strangled laugh and reached for her.

"I have other weapons than just my hands," he murmured into her ear.

"Better than your hands? Really? Because you have great hands, you know."

"So I've been told," he laughed, skimming them over her back and proving her point by somehow undoing her bra clasp through her shirt. His breath huffed out against her neck at the laughing gasp she gave when she felt herself freed from restriction.

"So show me," she whispered in his ear.

"I intend to, believe me," was his answer.

She was surprised, however, given the veiled promise in his tone with those words, when Lee continued to simply kiss her gently, as he slowly undid the buttons on her shirt and slipped it off, along with the bra. Nothing loath to take it slow herself after so many weeks of denial, she met him button for button, luxuriating in the feel of his body under her hands and enjoying the tiny hitch in his breath when she leaned forward to slowly run her tongue over one nipple and then tug at it gently with her teeth. Despite this encouragement, however, the speed of his seduction – _could you call it that when I'm so willing?_ she wondered idly – didn't increase. He stepped around behind her so he could continue to nuzzle light kisses along her shoulders and neck as he reached around to cup her breasts, bring them to pointed peaks before slowly, achingly slowly, running his hands down her body until they reached the waistband of her jeans. When he released the button and lowered the zip, she braced herself for him to continue to slide them off, but instead he simply slipped one hand between her legs and moved the other back up to her breast, moving both of them in a sensuous rhythm that had her leaning back against him, purring softly with contentment. Through a haze of arousal, she could hear his voice in her ear, that deep honeyed voice that always made her weak, as he told her about how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. She could feel him pressing his body into her, the warmth of his chest against her back, his own arousal obvious even through his jeans as he pressed himself against her lightly.

This was the kind of fantasy that had kept her going during her weeks of recovery. She had woken up in a flop sweat some nights from dreams like this where Lee was doing _everything_ she liked and really did seem to have hands and lips everywhere she needed.

"Okay, okay, I give in," she laughed softly. "I don't need more hands when I have you. Threesomes are definitely off the table."

She felt the warm breath of his laughter against her skin before he turned her slowly on the spot and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking down at her with sparkling eyes.

"I'm so glad you've come around to my way of thinking," he chuckled. "I've always thought they were overrated."

"Well, you would know," she said lightly. She watched as his smile faltered slightly and his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Who told you that story? Was it Francine?" he asked in a tight voice.

There is was again - that odd emotion on his face she couldn't place, although it had echoes of the Lee he'd been when they first met.

"Are you kidding me? Who didn't try to tell me that story?" she answered honestly. "I couldn't go anywhere in the building yesterday without someone trying to get the dirt on you and Elisa or give me some. Actually, Francine was the only one who didn't – she just about eviscerated Fred when she caught him trying it."

"I knew something was bothering you about Elisa, but I thought it was just her reputation as a player." He seemed antsier than he usually was when the topic of past girlfriends came up.

"I wasn't bothered," she said quickly, but when he looked down, head tilted to study her, her courage faltered. "Much," she added. "It bothered me more that people thought they knew what you'd be willing to do to get her help," she went on in a rush, more and more uncomfortable with the look on his face. "And I know you have a past – I mean if anyone does, it's me, I literally read the books – but _that_ story and _that_ Lee Stetson, well, I just have problems seeing that guy in you because it's so Scarecrow, if you see what I mean. So yes, it bothers me a little." She held her breath, not knowing for once how he was going to react because his expression had become more and more closed the longer she'd rambled.

"I can't stand this – how often my past comes up and tries to screw us up now. You would never have told me you'd heard that story normally, would you? If we hadn't been joking about it, you would have just let it keep bothering you." She didn't answer but something of the truth must have been on her face because Lee took a deep breath and leaned down to pick up her shirt from the floor and hand it to her. "Okay then, I need to tell you the true story of that night before we do anything else."

"Do you?" she asked, pulling the shirt on unwillingly and doing up a minimum number of buttons. "I mean, do you really have to? I kind of feel like I could live without that, to be honest."

"Nope, I need to and you need to hear it because there is very little truth left in that story if it's gone through the grapevine and I don't want you ever blowing it up in your head into something it wasn't. So, come and sit with me for a minute." He took her hand and led her to the couch, pulling her down to sit beside him, his arms wrapped around her and her legs swung across his lap.

"Alright, so first things first. Can you keep a secret?" The question was so ridiculous, she couldn't help chuckling against his chest. The warm teasing tone in his voice was back and it gave her the courage to simply nod.

"Okay – the truth is – there was only ever the one time and it wasn't that much fun."

"One time? You're kidding." She didn't know why she was surprised – if she'd learned anything from the Week of the Black Books, it was that Lee had hit on a lot more women than he'd actually slept with. It was just that this particular story was so ingrained in Agency lore, it was hard to believe it could only have happened once. "Why only once? Wasn't it…" She wasn't sure what word to use to finish that sentence – she was beginning to regret having agreed to this conversation.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this after all. I'm afraid you'll think less of me." He sounded serious and she couldn't explain it but there was a note of _something_ in his voice that sent her senses tingling. She was suddenly sure he wasn't going to upset her with whatever came next.

"No, go on - it can't be any worse that any of the versions I've heard today."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. I end up in traction at the end." Now she could feel him shaking with laughter and began to relax. "First, tell me which versions you heard."

"Well, they all sounded like the worst game of Clue ever, but the general consensus was the version with Elisa and a ballerina in a sports car. There was a strong contender with Elisa and a Soviet circus defector in a Central park carriage after the Mayor's Inauguration, but that just sounded like it would be cold since it would have been January."

"Well, neither of those are right and believe me it was very, very hot." He felt her tense slightly in his arms and snuggled in closer to her. This time he made sure she could hear him laugh as he went on, "But not in the way you think."

"Really?" She hated that she sounded quite so hopeful.

"Really. Let me set the scene: I've been passed some very sensitive intelligence from a Central American operative at a Senator's house party out in the wilds of Virginia, but when I go to leave, there are half a dozen Soviet agents hovering around and I can't get anywhere near my car. So I go back inside to regroup and run into Elisa and she agrees to smuggle me off the property in the trunk of her limo. I call Billy to get him to send someone to Elisa's house to meet me when I get there and a little while later, there I am, crawling across the parking lot on my hands and knees between the cars until I can get to her limo."

"Did you ruin a tux doing that?" Amanda couldn't resist asking.

"Of course, but that was only the beginning of the end of that tux," Lee was openly laughing now as he began to recall more of the story. "So I manage to sneak into the trunk, which despite being a limo, is really small. And then, Elisa and her date, who was First Violin for the Washington Symphony, climb into the back of the limo and before we're even halfway down the driveway, they are going at it and Elisa has apparently completely forgotten that I'm back there, and that there's only a thin car seat between us."

Amanda couldn't help starting to laugh. "So you weren't kidding that time you said you'd been stuck under a bed during an intimate moment."

"Believe me, at that moment, I would have loved to have been just under a nice comfy bed. I'm being bounced around like a rubber ball, the driver seems to be hitting every pothole in Virginia, Elisa and her paramour apparently think me yelling is some sort of sound effect and on top of everything, it's August so it's about 120 degrees in there. I managed to wriggle around enough to get my jacket off and I've undone most of my shirt buttons all to the soundtrack of the violinist using his bow on Elisa's strings, so to speak-".

"Wait a second, the violinist was a _man_?" Amanda was honestly surprised.

"Well yeah," answered Lee, "Like I said, most of the details in the story are wrong." He paused and watched her trying to process that new information. His lips twitched as he could see her staring into space to a point somewhere just over his shoulder the way she did when she was puzzling something out on a case. "Is that so surprising?"

"I guess it shouldn't be," she answered shaking her head. "I just, I don't know, it never occurred to me that it would be a man."

"Really? Weren't you paying any attention during 'Leather Kittens'?"

"In the thirty seconds we were there before the place blew up? That wasn't what was uppermost in my mind right at that moment, no." She paused, opened her mouth as if she was going to ask something, closed it again and then studied his face for a moment, trying to decide if he was teasing her.

Lee couldn't resist: "If it makes you feel better, I've never seen him again after that night. He's not in Washington anymore." He watched her eyes go wide at that shot and stifled a laugh. "Okay, so if you're done with questioning the logistics, can I finish the story?" He was suddenly remorseful at the pained expression that went across her face. "Trust me, Amanda?"

She met his eyes again, then took a visible breath and nodded for him to go on.

"Alright, so I'm stuck in the trunk, getting more car sick by the minute and after what feels like hours, we finally – _finally_ – stop and they get out and head inside and she has still completely forgotten me. And I can hear the chauffeur get out and I'm trying to get his attention but by then, I'm so hoarse that he doesn't hear me either."

"So when did Elisa come back for you?"

"Wait for it – I'm getting to the good part. Okay, so by now the whole being stuck in a small dark place panic had really kicked in, and somehow I managed to kick and punch my way through the back of the trunk into the backseat of the limo, so at least now I'm out of there. But then…" He stopped, almost unable to go on with the story he was laughing so hard. "I was so dehydrated and so cramped up from being in there so long, that when I tried to climb out of the car, I got this crazy painful back spasm and that was the final straw apparently because I passed out."

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not. But I'd forgotten that I'd asked Billy to send somebody to meet me, so once Elisa and company were out of the way, my backup sneaks up to the limo, whips open the door and there I am, half-naked, sweating like a pig and covered in bruises, passed out on the seat, looking like I've been ridden hard and put away wet." He paused and swept his arm out in an expansive motion. "And the legend was born. By the time I was released from the emergency room, the male violinist had turned into a ballerina, the limo had turned into a sports car and I'd been hospitalised for exhaustion - which I guess was the only part that was close to the truth."

His arm dropped back around Amanda who was now shrieking with laughter. "Lee, you've just made that up to make me feel better!"

"I have not," he replied in an injured tone. "I would never make up a story that made me look that bad, not even for you. That is the true story of my one and only foray into threesomes."

"There was no threesome?"

"Not unless it counts when one of the three is just forced to listen uncomfortably to the other two, while hoping for a quick death."

Amanda propped herself up and looked into his laughing eyes. "You're really not just making that up because you think it would upset me to hear the truth?" She knew he was protective of her, but didn't want that kind of secret hanging over them. They had enough of those without him adding white lies to the mix.

He understood what she was asking and answered her seriously, "I am not making it up. I promise I will never lie to you about anything in my past." He gave a deep mock sigh. "Even when it makes me look stupid."

"I don't think it makes you look stupid," said Amanda, leaning in to kiss him lightly. "I think it makes you look hot." She gently nipped his lower lip and went on "And by hot, I mean half-naked and sweaty, just the way I like you." She felt Lee's lips curve into further into a smile under her own. "Now where were we?"

Lee stood, scooping her up and stalking towards the bedroom. "I believe the two of us were headed in this direction."

"Why yes, I believe we were," agreed his wife contentedly.


	3. Love in Marriage

**Chapter 3. Love in Marriage**

Lee had just placed her back on her feet in the bedroom and was kissing her very thoroughly to her great enjoyment when the phone rang.

"Don't answer it," she smiled against his mouth. "Can't be Billy – we know he went home for his daughter's recital."

"Could be your mother though," he dropped one last kiss on her lips, grinning at her as he turned to answer the phone. "And if it is, you're going to owe me something special."

"I'll look forward to that," she said. "But if it's for you, turnabout is fair play."

"Turnabout might be just what I had in mind." He picked up the phone as she tried to stifle the laugh that last shot had provoked. She watched as he answered and his posture changed in an instant. "Oh, hi, Colonel. No, it's not too late to call – I just got in actually. Yes, I was with Amanda – we were visiting a friend in the hospital. Yes, Sir, it does seem to happen a lot in our line of work."

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him and moved into the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush to get rid of the lingering taste of Elisa's champagne, then walked back into the bedroom. Lee was sitting on the edge of the bed, still deep in conversation with his uncle about something. She ran her fingers through his hair as she passed and he absentmindedly grabbed it and pressed a kiss on her fingers as he listened to the Colonel. It was the most normal conversation she'd ever heard him have with his uncle; they appeared to be arranging something but she only half-listened as she slipped off her jeans and shirt and lay them across the chair. She wandered back out to the living room to track down the bra she knew had ended up somewhere, then back into the bedroom where she finished by sliding off her panties to join the pile of clothes and climbed into the bed, curling up under the light blanket in defence against the air conditioning and watching her husband.

 _How did I ever get this lucky?_ she thought to herself. She was quite content to lie there watching Lee, watching the way his face creased into a smile and he made some kind of response that made it obvious they were discussing Julie. He was listening intently at something his uncle said and then suddenly as if aware she was looking at him, he turned his head and smiled at her and she caught her breath at the warmth in his eyes. He looked happy, she realized, the same kind of contentment she was feeling was reflected on his face. She smiled back and reached out a hand to take his; he rubbed his thumb along the top of her knuckles before entwining his fingers with hers.

It probably wasn't more than ten minutes before Lee finished the call and stood up. "My uncle says hello," he said, kicking off his jeans and boxers and disappearing into the bathroom.

"What are you two cooking up?" she asked.

Lee's head appeared around the door frame. "He's in town next month," he answered around his toothbrush. He vanished momentarily to spit and rinse, then reappeared, flipping the bathroom light off and walking to the bed. He slid between the sheets, reached to switch off the bedside light and wrapped his arms around her with a deep sigh of contentment.

"Mmm, you're so warm," he snuggled in closer, burying his face in her neck.

"And you're freezing," she answered, moving closer to cuddle him. "So what did Uncle Robert want?"

"He realized he's in town for stuff at the Pentagon the same week as my birthday and wanted to see if he could take us out for dinner. He'll confirm something closer to the day when we have a better idea of schedules."

"That's nice. It'll be good to see him."

"Yeah, it will." Lee pulled his head away to smile at her across the pillow. "Which is not a sentence I ever thought I'd say in my life. You're a good influence on us."

Even in the dim light of the room, she could see the smile in his eyes and the slight shadow where his dimples were. She reached out to trace them with her fingers, chuckling when he turned his head and captured her finger tips between his teeth, then gently sucking them. "So since it was _your_ relative on the phone this time, what's my special something going to be?"

Lee rolled, pushing her onto her back and laying on top of her, settling between her legs as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, chuckling as he nuzzled her jaw and breathed into her ear. "You said turnabout was fair play, after all."

"Hold your horses there, Cowboy. You're married now – you won't be getting any of that kind of kinky stuff anymore." She couldn't hold in the peal of laughter as he lifted his head to stare at her in consternation. "Oh my gosh, that was priceless. I wish you could have seen your face just then."

"You are a horrible woman," said Lee in a tone that suggested otherwise, as did the fact that his hands had recommenced their exploration of her body under his. "You're not getting anything special now."

"Too late. I already have it." She sighed contentedly into his mouth as he began a languorous kiss, slowly sweeping his tongue against hers, matching her sigh. They lay there for some time, simply kissing and moving against each other, hands caressing, enjoying the small twitches and laughter those caresses provoked. They were completely in tune, shifting positions in concert, changing who was on top, or lying side by side, aware of the other's arousal but in no rush to consummate it in the peaceful darkness of their bedroom. In between kisses, Lee took up where he'd left off in the living room, his beautiful voice murmuring endearments as his lips traced her body until she was almost lulled to sleep in her relaxation. Finally though, he rolled over her gently again and parted her legs with his, rubbing his body promisingly against the ache of her desire for him. She had closed her eyes, in anticipation of their bodies joining when she suddenly realized he'd stopped moving. She looked up at him through half-closed eyes, as he looked at her with a slightly stunned expression, then looked around the room and back at her.

"Please tell me you haven't suddenly forgotten what comes next," she joked, even as she lifted her hips to grind against him.

"Amanda? How did we get here?" He sounded honestly confused.

She shook with laughter then. "A lot of hard work, talking things through, insatiable libido…"

He started to laugh then too. "No I mean, how did we get _here_? When did we go from making out and taking off each other's clothes to being in the bed?"

She grinned up at him before suddenly wrapping one leg around his and pulling him towards her until he slid into her body, both of them exhaling in satisfaction at the sensation of sensitized flesh being in all the right places. "Well, let me explain it to you, Mon Amour."

He groaned as she began to rock underneath him, almost distracted completely but opened his eyes as she began to tell him, uttering each syllable in rhythm with her upward thrusts against him as he met her motion. "So you know how you say your car drives itself to my house? Okay, well this here, husband, is what we call married sex and it's a lot like that. Now I know we haven't had a lot of chances to work on it yet, but here's how it works. Sometimes - most times - it's not hot and smutty and fast. Most times, it's just talking about your day while you get undressed and brush your teeth and generally being distracted while you climb into bed and sometimes you even fall asleep before you're done but when you don't, well then it's slow and sweet and oh-my-God-so-hot." Those last words came out in a gasping rush as she arched against him as he firmly suckled at her breast, flicking his tongue rapidly across the nipple as his hands ran down her body to grasp her hips, his thumbs caressing the soft skin directly above the soft triangle of hair. She began to tremble, in anticipation of her impending release, almost all ability to speak now gone.

Lee watched her, ready to come apart in his arms and shifted to add a circling motion to his thrusts, smiling as her gasps turned to moans as he did. He slid his arms more firmly under her, lifting her body closer to his. "Oh how I love you," he breathed into her ear, "I love you so much, Amanda."

"I love you too," she managed to say in the instant before her climax overwhelmed her. "Oh Lee, oh my love, come to me." Her voice had gone hoarse as she clung to him and he couldn't resist that siren call. He tumbled after her, groaning her name as his body flooded hers with warmth.

They came down from the high together, trying to catch their breath, listening to their hearts pounding in the darkness as their pulse rates finally calmed. They clung to each other, still joined and still slowly moving against each other, unable to resist the stimulation of jangled nerves.

Finally though, he slid off her body to lie down beside her on his stomach, one arm still flung across her waist. His head had dropped onto the pillow beside hers, turned towards her. She turned to meet his gaze, smiling at the stupid grin on his face. "I got my something special after all," she couldn't resist saying.

"Me too," he said lazily, "I really love married sex."

He heard her chuckling sleepily in the dark as she curled against him. "Well, if you liked that, just wait until you try morning married sex, Ma Chère."


End file.
